Hospital Flowers
by Tsuishin
Summary: Len a perdu l'envie de vivre. Il ne pensait pas la retrouver en manquant de la perdre.


**Bonjour, alors j'ai écris cet os en écoutant en boucle Hospital Flowers de Owl City, une chanson que j'ai découvert hier. Je l'ai écris cette nuit, onva dire que c'est un cadeau pour le nouvel an hein? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, moi je trouve ça un peu bizarre. **

* * *

**Hospital Flowers**

_._

-T'as cuisine est dégelasse !

-Autant que ton appartement est beau !

Je soupire pour la cent vingtième fois depuis moins d'une heure. Ce sont les fêtes de fin d'année et pour l'occasion on c'est réunie en famille dans l'appartement de mon père. Et ce n'était franchement pas vraiment une très bonne idée.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne je n'ai jamais vu mes parents échanger un seul mot d'amour. Ils étaient toujours a ce disputer pour un rien, qui nous lirait l'histoire du soir, qui irais nous chercher à l'école, qui des deux nous aimaient le plus. Bien sur ils ont fini par ce séparer mais les disputes elles n'ont pas cessée. Parfois j'ai même l'impression qu'elles ont empirer depuis. Quand on était petit Rin et moi on aller souvent ce cacher dans notre chambre et ont ce prenaient dans les bras pour ce rassurer l'un l'autre. Mais maintenant qu'on a grandis on ne fait plus ça. Rin a d'autre bras vers lequel ce tourner et de tous les moments qu'on passer ensemble il n'en reste que des souvenirs.

Mais dés fois j'aimerais revenir à quand on était enfant, que je puisse pleurer sans que l'on me juge immature. Que je puisse m'enfuir dans les bras de ma sœur et crier ma peine et ma douleur.

J'ai mal. Mais personne ne s'en rend compte.

Mes parents ont décider, je ne sais comment ni par quel miracle, que les fêtes ils faut les passer en famille. Ils ont donc choisi de se rendre dans l'appartement de mon père car il est plus grand que le notre tandis que ma mère ferrait la cuisine pour les quelques invités. J'avais espéré qu'au moins une fois dans l'année ils laisseraient leurs différents de côtés pour qu'on puisse passer une bonne fin d'année tous ensemble, en famille pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Je me demande bien comment font Rin et Len pour survivre avec toi !

Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

Je serre mes jambes contre mon torse et m'enfonce d'avantage dans le vieux canapé dans lequel je suis roulé en boule. Mes parents ce dispute comme il l'on toujours fait. Mais cette fois c'est devant le reste de la famille, mon oncle, ma tante qui bouche les oreilles de mon petit cousin, beaucoup trop jeune pour assister a ça. Mon autres cousin, Rinto ce tortille sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Je le plaindrais presque si j'étais pas aussi mal que lui. Rin, elle, a trouvée refuge dans les bras de Mikuo, sont petit ami depuis presque deux ans. Il la serre contre lui en lançant un regard accusateur a mes parents qui ne le voient pas, trop occuper à s'en foutre sur la gueule.

Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un vers qui me tourner quand je vais mal, mais c'est impossible.

Mes parents continu leur dispute sans ce rende compte qu'ils cachent notre fête en famille. J'ai tellement honte que les autres voient ça. J'ai honte de ma famille, de mes propres parents.

Ils n'en sont jamais venus aux mains, mais ça aurait peut être était mieux, mieux que d'entendre des horreurs pareils.

-De tout façon tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Tu ne sais que boire et a foutre ta vie en l'air !

Je ne veux pas entendre ça

-Tu n'es qu'une putain qui fait les trottoirs pour gagner de l'argent !

Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

Je me lève d'un bond et quitte le salon en courant presque. Mais personne ne le remarque, surtout pas mes géniteurs. Je veux partir, le plus loin possible, le plus loin possible d'eux et de leurs cris!

J'ouvre la porte et fait quelque pas dans le couloir avant de revenir en arrière. A pied je n'irais pas assez loin. J'attrape des clés dans l'entrée et repart aussitôt avant que quelqu'un ne remarque que je pars. Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Je descends les cinq étages en courant et sort dans la rue. Je cours jusqu'à une moto noire. Je mets le contact et pris pour que ça marche. Un doux ronronnement vient me rassurer. Je récupère le casque sous le siège et monte dessus.

Je suis désolé Rinto je te rendrais ta moto demain. Je te l'emprunte juste pour partir, partir et oublier cette vie misérable.

Je presse l'accélérateur et m'élance sur la route. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, la plupart des gens sont chez leur famille ou leurs amis pour fêter de joyeuses fêtes.

Joyeuses fêtes.

Quel douce ironie, chez moi les fêtes sont loin d'être joyeuse. Des larmes embrumes mes yeux et je ne peux même pas les essuyer à cause du casque. Alors je continu de rouler.

Je continu à rouler, je roule, je roule pour partir loin d'ici. Je m'enivre de vitesse pour oublier ma vie. Pour oublier qui je suis. Une heure puis deux puis trois passent et la nuit fini par tomber mais je ne m'en rend pas vraiment compte. J'oublie le temps qui passe, j'oublie ma famille, j'oublie qui je suis, j'oublie que je suis en vie.

J'oublie qu'une vie est fragile.

Le choc est terrible. Mais je n'entends que le bruit grinçant des freins de la voiture qui arrive a ma droite. J'entends l'horrible bruit des cuirasses qui se rencontrent, s'épousent, s'écrase et se rejette. Et puis je vole. Sans doute pas longtemps mais j'ai l'impression de voler, d'être en apesanteur. Les lumières et la nuit se confondent, se mélange pour former une illusion. Comme l'illusion qu'est une vie.

Puis la chute. Mon crâne heurte le sol suivit du reste de mon corps. Une terrible et insupportable douleur dans tout mon corps et puis ensuite plus rien.

Je ne vois déjà plus que du noir.

Une portière qui s'ouvre. Des pas précipités. Un glissement de tissu. Un souffle incontrôlé. Une voix affolée.

-Mon dieu ! Vous allez bien ?!

Alors c'est ainsi.

-Pitié restez en vie ! Ne mourez pas !

Des pleurs d'une personne que je ne connais même pas. Un appel précipiter. Des sirènes.

-Ne mourez pas !

Je vais mourir.

-Ne meurt pas...

O

OooO

Le noir.

J'ouvre péniblement mes paupières douloureuse.

Le blanc.

Le monde est blanc, je ne vois plus que ça. Suis-je au paradis ?

Alors pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

Je tourne la tête malgré une horrible migraine qui essais de me broyer le crane. Des murs blancs, une porte blanche, une fenêtre au volets blanc. Tout est blanc. Après de longues minutes de réflexion qui me font atrocement mal à la tête je parviens à deviner que je suis dans un hôpital.

Je ne suis pas mort. Je met du temps à le réaliser. Je ne suis pas mort. J'ai failli mourir. Une horrible douleur me serre le cœur, j'ai faillit mourir. Je suis en vie. Un immense soulagement s'empare de moi ce qui m'étonne moi même. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que je tenais tant à la vie.

Je suis en vie et j'ai encore tant de chose à vivre.

J'essaie de bouger mais mon corps ne me réponds pas. A la place une insoutenable décharge de souffrance ce répand dans mon corps. Je veux crier mais aucuns son ne franchis mes lèvres. Je commence a paniquer, regardant de tout côté ignorant ma douleur a la tête. Je m'immobilise

Violet.

Violet & blanc

Une tache de couleur est à côté de moi. Une tache violette avec en son centre du blanc. Je m'interroge sur sa provenance puis réalise que je vois trouble, et qu'en réalité ça ne dois pas être qu'une tache. Un doux parfum me parvient et je devine qu'il s'agit de fleur.

Des fleurs.

Dés que je me réveil à nouveau et regarde sur la table de nuit. Les fleurs sont toujours là, je ne les ai pas rêvé. Maintenant que ma vision est revenu a la normal je peux voir qu'il s'agit d'un bouquet de petites fleurs violettes dont j'ignore le nom et d'une magnifique rose blanche au centre.

Quelqu'un a déposé des fleurs pour moi.

J'essaie de tendre le bras vers elles mais une nouvelle douleur me déchire le bras. Je viens de remarquer que mon corps est couvert de bandage. Ce qu'il y a en dessous ne dois pas être beau à voir.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et vois Rin les yeux écarquillés sur le pas de la porte.

-Et bien ? On dirais que tu as vu un fantôme.

Je suis soulagé de m'entendre parler, je n'aurais pas voulu perdre ma voix. J'ajoute un petit sourire à ma boutade, sourire qui ce transforme vite en grimasse tellement ma peau me fait mal.

-Len !

Ma sœur jumelle se précipite vers moi, elle n'a pas atteins le lit que ses joues sont déjà trempées de larmes. A moins qu'elle ne pleurait déjà avant. La voire pleurer me fait mal au cœur, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait ressentit si j'étais mort.

Sûrement alerté par le cri de Rin, mes parents arrivent en courant dans la chambre. Je baisse les yeux, je ne veux pas les voire. Ils ne se disputent pas pour une fois, ils me disent tous les deux à quelques points ils ont eu peurs, à quels points ils m'aiment. Je les écoutes mais je ne leur répond pas. Je ne veux pas leur pardonner. Ils ont gâchés nos fêtes. Et ils ont un part de responsabilité dans ce qui m'es arrivé, même si c'est en grande partie ma faute.

Au bout d'un moment ils finissent par partir me laissant avec Rin. Ma sœur a du mal à parler tellement elle sanglote, de temps en temps elle me touche du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer que je suis bien vivant.

Mon regard fini par être de nouveau attiré par les fleurs et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. Seule touche de couleurs dans cet univers de blanc.

-Rin, les fleurs, elles sont de toi ?

Rin tourne la tête vers le bouquet et le regarde comme si elle venait de le remarquer. Puis elle secoue la tête, un petit sourire illuminant ses lèvres.

-Non, je dois te laisser quelqu'un d'autre veux te voir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander qui, qu'elle a déjà quittée ma chambre. Ça dois être le reste de ma famille. Mon oncle, ma tante et mes cousins. Je pense a Rinto, sa moto doit sûrement être en miette maintenant, il doit m'en vouloir à mort. Je l'imagine en train de bouillir de rage, imaginant toute les manières de me faire payer mon crime.

Mais ce n'est pas Rinto qui entre dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. C'est un garçon que je ne connais pas.

Il est plutôt grand et filiforme, ses cheveux qui lui retombe sur la nuque sont roses. Mais pas d'un rose pétard, plutôt un rose doux qui donne envie de les toucher. Il a de grand yeux bleus qui montre un très grande inquiétude. Mais ce n'est pas son physique que je remarque tout de suite. C'est le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tient dans ses mains.

Celle-ci sont bleus et me font penser à l'océan.

Il s'avance lentement, hésitant, s'arrête et me regarde. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire et fini par prendre la parole.

-Tu es réveillé.

C'est une phrase sans doute banale, mais l'intense soulagement que j'entends dans ses mots me serre doucement le cœur.

-Je suis désolé, mais on c'est déjà rencontré ?

Il a un petit sourire triste et baisse les yeux sur ses mains et les fleurs.

-Notre rencontre était un peu particulière. Je suis celui qui t'as renversé.

Oh.

Je m'attendais pas à rencontrer le conducteur de la voiture, je pensais qu'il aurais préférer ne pas me voire et ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi. C'est pas ce que les gens font d'habitude ? Fuir pour ne pas affronter la vérité.

Il relève les yeux, se mordant la lèvre en attendant ma réaction. Cette fois c'est à moi de détourner le regard.

-Ah, je vois. Je suis désolé.

-Mais tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est entièrement ma faute.

Je le regarde surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il rejette la faute sur lui.

-Mais vous n'avez rien fait ! Je me rappelle plus trop mais je crois que je me suis pas arrêter où il fallait et que je roulais beaucoup trop vite. Sans ça, ça ne serrait pas arriver.

-Moi aussi j'allais trop vite. On dirait qu'on avait tout les deux des choses à fuir.

Il sourit de nouveau de ce sourire triste et je me sens triste pour lui aussi. Je ne suis donc pas le seul a avoir mal ? Il va déposer les fleurs sur une petite table contre le mur. Je fais alors le liens entre le bouquet qu'il vient d'amener et celui poser à côté de moi.

-Elles sont de vous ? Les fleurs violettes ?

Je précise en voyant son air interrogatif. Il hoche la tête et s'avance vers l'autre bouquet. Il en arrange une ou deux en me regardant de temps en temps du coin de l'oeil.

-Euh merci, mais pourquoi ?

-Je pense que les fleurs ont des vertus guérisseuse.

Il me sourit et prends une violette entre ses doigts.

-Elles apporte aussi un peut de couleur dans ce monde tout blanc.

Je hoche la tête, d'accord avec lui. Même si je ne sais pas si ses plantes m'aide vraiment à guérir, elles sont en tous cas distrayante et me remonte un peu le moral.

-Et la rose ?

Il prends la dite rose entre ses doigts et la regarde d'un peu plus prés. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et la pose sur mon torse bandé. Je le regarde avec un air interrogatif.

-Les roses blanche symbolise l'espoir. C'est un cadeau de ma part pour que tu t'en sorte.

Je sent mes joues rougir à ses paroles. Je regarde la rose blanche et bafouille des remerciement. Le garçon tire une chaise jusqu'à mon lit et s'assoie dessus.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Luki.

-Et moi Len.

-Enchanté Len. Même si notre première rencontre était désastreuse, j'espère que les suivantes seront merveilleuses !

O

OooO

Luki vient me voir tous les jours avec un nouveau bouquet, et très vite ma chambre d'hôpital, au départ si blanche, est devenu multicolore. Il y a tellement de fleur que Luki a fini par en mettre par terre et le sol ressemble à une pairie de fleur. Il ne reste qu'un passage entre la porte et mon lit pour les infirmières et les visiteurs.

Durant ses visites Luki s'occupe des fleurs tout en discutant avec moi. Il m'expliquait les signification des fleurs qu'il m'apportait et me racontait sa vie avec sa mère qui était fleuriste, c'était de sa boutique que venait les fleurs. Au fils de nos conversations nous avons fini par nous lier d'amitié. Il est vite devenu pour moi un meilleur ami, une personne a qui je peux me confier. J'attends ses visites avec impatience et plus le temps passe, plus j'en viens à redouter ma sortie de l'hôpital.

Ça fait presque trois semaines que je suis cloué au lit, mes multiples fractures obligent, je serais bientôt rétablis et je pourrais a nouveau marcher, puis quitter l'hôpital. J'ai hâte de retrouver une vie normal, de retourner au lycée mais j'ai aussi peur de perdre Luki.

J'ai eu mon accident à plus de trois heures de route de chez moi et j'ai donc était hospitalisé dans la clinique d'à côté, qui est aussi dans la ville de Luki. Mais si je sort, trois heures de route nous séparerons et je ne pourrais plus voir mon ami aussi souvent. La pensé de ne plus le revoir me serre la poitrine et me rend triste.

Alors j'essaie d'oublier qu'un jour je devrais bien finir par sortir et je profite de chaque visite du rosé.

Un jour il m'a raconté pourquoi il conduisait la voiture le jour de notre 'rencontre' alors qu'il n'a pas le permis. Son père était mort quelques jours avant et il était complètement déprimer, il avait l'impression que le monde plus en voulait de continuer à vivre alors que la vie de l'homme qui contait le plus dans sa vie venait de perdre la sienne. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il était encore vivant alors il a pris la voiture de son père avec pour objectifs d'en finir. Il c'est élancer sur la route, allant le plus vite possible, pour en finir le plus vite possible. C'est alors qu'il m'a vu. Il voulait en finir mais pas en en entraînant d'autre avec lui.

Il avait appuyer sur le frein comme un malade mais ça n'avais pas suffit. Me voir au bord de la mort lui avait fait réaliser à quel point une vie est précieuse.

-Tu m'as sauver la vie tout en ayant faillit perdre la tienne.

M'avais-t-il dit avec un humour noir que j'avais tout de suite détester. J'avais protesté mais il n'avait pas voulu reconnaître que sa phrase était fausse.

Après qu'il m'aie raconté son histoire, je m'étais sentis pathétique d'avoir voulu en finir juste parce que mes parents se disputaient. Mais il m'avait contredis en me disant qu'il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Puis il m'avait serré dans ses bras et j'avais ignoré la douleur pour en faire autant. On était resté enlacés longtemps.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sentais bien.

Et je m'étais rendu compte à quel point je me sentait mal avant de le rencontrer.

Rester avec lui m'avais redonner goût la vie.

Ma famille venait me voir dès que possible, je voyais Rin tous les week-ends et mes parents venaient tous les deux avec elles. Ils avaient mis leur différents de côtés et ne se disputaient pas. Pas devant moi en tous cas. Ils avaient compris que c'était à cause d'eux que j'avais pris la moto de Rinto et que j'étais partit. A la demande de Luki qui me dis que même s'ils étaient dur à supporter, mes parents restaient mes parents et qu'il m'étais précieux, je finis par leur pardonner et ils me promirent d'arrêter leurs querelles. Même si je doute qu'ils y arrivent.

Rinto aussi était venu me voir. Comme prévu il m'avait beaucoup engueulé pour sa moto, mais encore plus pour les risques que j'avais pris puis il m'avait enlacé.

Décidément les gens devenait beaucoup plus gentils et attentionnés quand on avait manqué de mourir.

O

OooO

Puis le jour que je redoutais tant arriva.

Mon père fait des allers retour entre ma chambre et la camionnette qu'il a emprunter a son travail pour ramener toutes les fleurs à la maison. Moi j'attends assis sur mon lit qu'il termine, avec mes béquilles je ne peut pas l'aider.

J'ai dit au revoir à Luki la veille mais il me manque déjà. La veille il m'a semblé qu'il était presser de partir. C'est sûrement qu'une impression, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un vide en pensant que je ne vais peut être plus le voir mais que lui n'en a apparemment rien à faire.

Je soupire et regarde autour de moi. Presque toutes les fleurs ont disparut de la chambre, je vais bientôt devoir y aller. Mon regard est attiré par le bouquet sur ma table de chevet. Le bouquet violet.

Et blanc.

Je me lève et sautille jusqu'à lui. Je prends la rose dans mes mains. Je me rappelle de ce qu'il a dit, une rose blanche signifie l'espoir. Je soupire à nouveau. C'est la seule rose qu'il m'a offert et c'est celle qui a le plus d'importance pour moi.

L'espoir.

J'entends mon père revenir et je me retourne vers lui. Il prends les derniers bouquets dans ses bras puis me sourit.

-On va pouvoir y aller. Tu as fais tes adieux a ta chambre ?

Je hausse les épaules, pour quoi faire ? Le seul truc que j'aimais dans cette chambre c'était les fleurs et je les emportent avec moi.

Je suis mon père jusqu'à la camionnette où il pose les deux derniers bouquets, puis il ferme la porte et ce tourne vers moi.

-Je vais faire les papiers.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non pas besoin, ça va être long. Tu reste ici, comme ça tu pourras t'asseoir et surveiller tes fleurs.

J'entends son ton légèrement moqueur et le fusille du regard. Elles vont pas s'envoler mes fleurs non plus. Il s'éloigne ne me laissant pas le choix. Je soupire de frustration, j'ai pas envie de rester tout seul, je l'ai déjà assez était. J'ouvre la portière et...

Ah non, je peux pas ouvrir la portière, elle est fermé. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et je m'assois où maintenant ? Mon père est vraiment un idiot.

J'allais me résoudre à m'asseoir par terre quand j'entendis des bruits de pas. Mon père est déjà de retour ? Bah c'était pas si long que ça. Je me retourne près à l'engueuler pour le coup de la portière quand je me retrouve fasse à un énorme bouquet de roses rouge.

-Bonjour !

S'écrit Luki par dessus les fleurs avec un magnifique sourire devant lequel je ne peut m'empêcher de rougir. Et je rougis d'avantage en réalisant qu'es que ce sont les fleurs. Les roses rouges. Les seuls fleurs dont tout le monde connaît la signification. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la demander quand même, on ne sait jamais, peut être que tout le monde ce trompe.

Luki ne me répond pas. Il pose le bouquets sur la voiture en n'en gardant qu'une rose. La plus rouge et la plus belle de toutes. Il prends la rose blanche que je tiens toujours dans la main et la remplace par la rouge. Je regarde ma nouvelle fleur incrédule puis d'un coup ma vision s'obscurcit et deux lèvres chaudes viennent embrasser les miennes.

Je ferme les yeux et lâche les béquilles qui tombe sur le sol. Mais aucun de nous deux n'y prête attention. Je passe mes mains dans son dos et le serre contre moi. Je sens une main caresser doucement mes cheveux.

Après un moment qui me semble trop cours, il s'écarte doucement et me sourit tendrement avant de venir me chuchoter contre mon oreille :

-Les roses rouges symbolise l'amour.

_Happiness returned to me through a grave emergency._


End file.
